Sugar High
by furubalover9-12
Summary: What would happen if anime charactures got sugar high? Read and find out! Not just FMA here prople. New chapter: Duo and Heero, double sugar high!
1. Roy

Roy

Roy was going about his daily routine of papers on his desk. Or rather putting the ones he could off for now. When Riza came in his heart sank even more. For his first thought was _Oh boy. More paper work. I shouldn't get this much, especially on my birthday. _Instead, she carried a large package and a card. She set it on his desk, wished him happy birthday, kissed him on the cheek then left. Well Roy was pretty happy about his kiss, and decided to open the package. The package contained fifteen pounds of chocolate. Roy had never eaten the stuff before, womendon't like fat men, and decided hey, why not. He had heard that chocolate lightens your mood, so he tried a piece. The taste and sweet sensation overwhelmed all his senses leaving him with a sweet delight. He instantly went to devoring the rest of it.

Ed was sitting at an office desk trying to finish his report. He was just about to finish it when all of a sudden... "Hi Fullmetal!" Roy said after poping out of nowhere. **"Aaaaaaaaa!"** the shocked alchemist screamed. He quickly jumped out of his chair and turned around to face Roy. **"What the hell was that for!" **

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." replied Roy inocently.

"Well I'm finishing my report so go away." Ed sat back down at the desk.

"Oh! Of corse, you must be able to consentrate. I understand completly. I'll just leave you alone, that's what I'll do!" he snaped while quickly swinging his arm from the upper right to theupper left. He also set the bookcase on fire. "Oh my god! Ed look what I can do when I snap!" He snapped again and set teh bookcase on the other side of the room on fire.

**"What the hell are you doing!"** Ed screamed while getting up and turning around.

"Making fire! Whats it look like?" Roy continued to set things on fire. Eventually every person in the building had to stand outside and watch as the building burned to the ground. The fire department all the while trying to put out the fire.After the building had burned to the ground,the fire department was finally able to put out enough fire to clear a path that they used to get to Roy. They then doused him, and he started spinning in a circle going, "Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Then he colasped. The ambulance took him to the hospital to see if he was fine. That night they had tis report to give: The flame alchemist Roy Mustang, consumed a large amount of sugar and went on a large sugar high. The sugar finally wore off and their was no energy left in his body, so he colasped. Learn from this and **never** give him chocolate again. Riza Turned loster red with embarasment as the others laughed their heads off. Roy never got anymore chocolate.


	2. Alphonse

This is set when Ed and Al are still training with their teacher Isumi.

Alphonse

Ed awoke to the sound of thumping. He turned over on his side and saw Al jumping up and down. "Al? What time is it?"

"It's midnight Nii-san."

"What's with the jumping?"

"I went down for a glass of water. Well, I was half asleepso Ipoured myself a huge glass of sugar instead."

"You idiot." Ed gets out of bed and walks down the hall with Al, jumping, following him. Ed goes into the bathroom and Al continues jumping outside the door. Then Ed goes back to the bedroom, Al still follows him while jumping. When Ed gets into the bed Al jumps beside it. He just happened to pick a squeaky board to jump on.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"You sleepy?"

"Yes."

"Need anything?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No. Can you stop jumping?"

"No, I've already tried."

"Try again."

"Need anything?"

"Yeah, water." _'With him bouncing down the stairs it will be enough time for me to be fast asleep before he comes back.'_

"Be back soon!" and he goes bouncing out the door. Two minutes later Ed isalmost asleep and Al is at the top of the stairs. Isumi catches him before he jumps down the first step. "You've been into the sugar I see."

"Sensei! Not on pur-"

"You know your not supposed to do that!"

We bring our story to a close on the scene of Al getting Isumi's idea of divine punishment, and Ed listining to the chase with a smile on his face. Let us say that Al never got a glass of water at night anymore, he made Ed do it.


	3. Envy

Envy

Envy had sugar. Actually it was sugar water, but either way he got sugar. Now he was sitting, swaying back and forth, and singing. But that wasn't the worst part, oh no. Every five seconds he would change his appearance and voice. So he would go something like this: Ed, Roy, Al, Lust, Scar, Sloth, King Bradley, Ross, Riza, ect. Well Lust walked in and was not happy. She was furious.

"Envy, why are you doing this!" she yelled in rage. Hopefully whatever was wrong with him was not serious.

"I had sugar! I feel pretty, Oh so pretty!" He sang as a response.

"Well calm down or shut up, Damn it!" she yelled covering her ears. Envy just continued his song.

"I feel, pretty, and witty, and" he changed to Roy, "Gay!" then he went on with his random changing.

"Could you not yell/sing it please?" Lust nearly screamed. "You're hurting my ears!" Envy went to a normal singing voice.

"Who is that girl in the mirror there?" Lust stared at him in confusion. She had heard this song somewhere before, just couldn't name where.

"Who can attractive girl be?" For this whole line he had been Naga (from Slayers).

"Who is that! Are you implying that I'm not as attractive as her?" she stared at Envy who was still changed as Naga. The person had basket balls for boobs and nothing but a bra and underwear type outfit with a cape. The black hair was in a ponytail.

"Well face it; she does have a _much_ bigger chest than you!"

"So!" Lust grew her nails out. "She's a slut!"

"But she can pull it of, unlike you!"

"WHAT!" Lust ran at him (or her, in this case) with a murderous look in her eyes. Envy ran away doing the infamous Naga laugh.

"OOOOH, HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! You'll never catch the infamous Naga, the white serpent!"

Lust never did catch him, but that was the sugar high's fault. Be sure though, when it wore off she got him. And killed him twice.

Author's notes: If you want to know how the rest of the song goes just tell me, and I'll e-mail you a link. Sorry it took so long to update! These ideas are getting harder to find. If you have an anime character that you would like to see me write a sugar high for, in your reply tell who, and what you think would happen. Any anime character will do. Even ones who are not FMA characters.


	4. Izumi

Izumi

Ed and Al knocked on the door to their teacher's house.

"Let's hope she's in a good mood today." Ed said.

"Yeah." They both laugh nervously.

Then the door opens. Izumi's eyes are covered, so they can't tell her reaction. Then she lifts her head up and… smiles!

"Hello boys! So good of you to show up! Come in, come in." she leads the baffled boys in. "Why have you come to visit me on this fine and sunny day?"

"We needed to ask you some questions about alchemy."

"Then ask me tomorrow. It's to nice outside to talk about work." She turns around.

Then she hugs them. "I haven't seen you in ages and I've missed you." She proclaims.

They both lead her to a chair after she lets go.

"Are you feeling alright?" they set her down and Ed feels her forehead.

"I'm just fine! Bright and sunny even."

"That's why we're asking." Ed comments. Just then her husband comes in. Izumi takes this opportunity to get up.

"I'll get you some of the cookies in the kitchen. I know you boys love sweets!" and with that she skipped and twirled into the kitchen.

"What happened to her Mr. Curtis?" Al asked, (yes his name is Curtis. Al calls him that in the 6th volume). Izumi came back in with a batch of cookies on a tray.

"Here they are. Well, what's left of the 12 batches that were originally there." She set the tray on the table.

"What happened to the rest?" Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"I ate them sweetie! What else would I do?" she smiled innocently.

"So she's on a sugar high?" Ed asked.

"Yep. Better hope it lasts till you leave."

"Yeah." Al said.

"Now I want another hug! Come here Edo!"

"Aaahhhh! No!" The poor boy spent the rest of they day running away from Izumi's death hug.

"On second thought, maybe we should just come by later." Curtis laughed at Al's comment.

Author's notes: Here you go Alex Rousseau! And for almost everyone else I am in the process of making the Ed one. If you have an anime character that you would like to see me write a sugar high for, in your reply tell who, and what you think would happen. Any anime character will do. Even ones who are not FMA characters.


	5. Ed

Ed

Ed walked into the headquarters in central feeling lighter than air. After lots of sugar cereal he was more hyper than ever. If it only weren't for every person in the building looking down on him he would be ecstatic. Havoc stopped and said hi, leaning down just a bit. Ed took this the wrong way and decided to beat him up for thinking he was short.

Riza came up to him a few minutes later.

"Are you lost Ed? Because you're nowhere near your office."

"I think I am." Ed responded. He didn't need to beat up Riza for looking down on him. She was nice, not sympathetic. She led him down halls towards his office. On the way they passed several people who stopped to say hi. Ed beat them up for thinking he was short. Roy was the 5th person.

"I don't know what to do with him sir." Riza confessed. "He won't stop beating people for looking down at him."

"Take him to your office and lock him up till he calms down." Roy told her.

"Yessir." She took off for her office with Ed in tow.

After he beat a total of 53 people up in the same manner for the same reason Riza dragged him into Roy's office.

"Sir I can not deal with him any longer! I leave him to you!" She said and then stormed out. But Roy had another problem right then. With a sly grin he figured out how to get rid of both his problems.

Roy put him in a large room to dispose of a failed experiment. Ed looked at the big cube of sugar that nearly took up the entire space. Ed paced around it for awhile, thinking of how to get rid of it. Then he looked up at it, looking down at him.

"You think just like everyone else that I'm no bigger than a grain of sand, don't you?! Well I'll teach you!" Ed attacked it. When the punching didn't work he decided to use another tactic.

King Bradley was walking down the hall when the door to the room Ed was currently in burst open as a wave of sugar pored out. It covered Bradley and most of the other people in the hall. He stormed into the room, very angry.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" He yelled as he stormed into the now white room. Ed sat on the floor smiling. He was clearly pleased with himself.

"I made it go boom! Just like Roy told me to!" He yelled back. Bradley took his anger out on Roy by making him hand clean all the sugar with Ed still on a sugar high.

Hope you all enjoyed! I finally was able to take all your good ideas for this one and turn them into a story! No on to the other 10 or so ideas. As always, ideas are welcomed with much thanks. Till next time (which will hopefully be shorter)!


	6. Duo and Heero

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters in any of these chapters. Only what happens to them.

Warnings: Bit of shounen-ai in this chap. Nothing to big, just a kiss.

Duo _and_ Heero, that's right, **double sugar high!**

The pilots were all currently trapped in the library.

Why? Because I'm the author, you shouldn't bother yourselves with the why's in a humor story. Okay back to the story.

Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa starred in awe at the two pilots who were acting very differently.

Duo was sitting with his elbows on his knees, fingers laced and covering his mouth. Think Sauske from Naruto. Heero was currently bouncing on the couch, much like Duo on one of his 'happy bouncy' days.

"Duo, are you feeling alright?" Quatre was the brave one who spoke first.

"Not really," Duo responded. He sounded depressed.

"Come on Duo? Why are you so down?" Heero asked him. He sounded too happy, almost high. Duo starred at him.

"I'm stuck in a room with someone who obviously should belong in a nut house." Duo faced forward again. "Why would I be happy," it was more of a statement than a question.

"They must be playing a prank," Wufei concluded. "Stop it. You shouldn't worry Quatre like that." Duo turned his cold stare on Wufei.

"Why would I play a prank?" he asked. "It's a useless waste of energy." Everyone starred open mouthed at Duo.

"Or maybe he _is_ sick," Wufei wondered aloud. Heero was the only one besides Duo without that expression. The wheels in his brain were already turning.

'_Prank, prank, prank,'_ he thought. He then smiled in delight. _'I got one!'_ The little devil ran off to find the tools of torture… I mean trade.

Quatre had sent Wufei and Trowa to search for the abnormally bouncy Japanese boy while Quatre looked after Duo. Wufei was passing by a dark corner when-

"Hah!" Heero popped out and covered Wufei completely with whipped cream. As Wufei's brain registered this sudden info, Heero covered him in three layers of fast cooling chocolate. Soon it hardened, and Wufei couldn't break out of the shell. He couldn't move at all in fact.

Trowa went back to Quatre defeated, as Heero bounced back to where they sat, dragging his prize behind him.

"Heero, there you are!" Quatre was relieved that he hadn't gotten into to much trouble. "Do you know where Wufei is?"

"Yep!" Heero showed him the victim of his prank.

"That's a big chocolate bar," Trowa observed.

"No it's not!" Heero yelled. "It's Wufei!"

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I turned him into a chocolate covered justice-mallow!" the boy glowed with pride.

"That's marshmallow, baka." Duo put in as he observed the event. Heero glared at him and stuck his tongue out at Duo.

Quatre was mortified and rushing to get Wufei out of the chocolate prison. Trowa snuck up on Heero and grabbed him. He tied the messy-haired boy to a chair as Quatre broke Wufei out of the shell.

Later that evening…

The chair was in shambles from Heero's escape efforts. He had gone through 15 of them, and he was only staying put now because they threatened to unleash Relena on him. Duo had come up with the threat, the others just repeated it. Trowa was online searching for what could be wrong with Duo and Heero.

"Another site dedicated to Relena's undying love for Heero." Trowa sighed. He kept getting pummeled with pop-ups for these things.

"She should just give up already!" Heero said. It was the first time in a _long_ while he had talked about something other than all the ways you can blow up a Barbie doll. "I mean come _on_, I'm gay for heavens sake!" Everyone starred in amazement at him. "_And_ I'm already crushing on this cute guy named-" Heero bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

Apparently whatever was affecting them was wearing off. From then on they simply started to slowly fall asleep. Soon the three normal ones were left watching them sleep. They soon dozed off themselves.

Next day…

It was afternoon when they all woke up, they had been exhausted from dealing with the two odd ones. The two who had been acting weirdly slept in from the strain whatever had affected them had on their bodies.

The three normal ones found that Heero and Duo were back to normal. Except for the fact that Duo was looking hopefully at Heero and Heero looked mortified.

"What's wrong Heero?" Duo asked, putting a comforting arm around Heero's shoulders. Heero starred at Duo.

"I didn't say that. Please tell me I didn't say that," he said.

"Say what?" Duo was confused.

"That I was gay."

"You did, sorry pal." Heero looked back at the table. "Look at it this way," Duo tried to cheer him up. "The sugar high started to wear off and so you stopped yourself from telling who your crush is."

"SUGAR HIGH?!" the other three exclaimed. Duo looked at them.

"Yeah, we though the sugar was creamer and put a huge bunch of it into our coffee." Duo shrugged. Trowa was the first to burst out laughing, then the other two joined in.

Duo lead Heero to another set of chairs away from the laughing boys.

"If it makes you feel any better," Duo said once they were out of the others hearing range, "I'm gay too." Heero looked at him, surprise clear on his face.

"Really? But you flirt with the girls so much-"

"Yeah, that's just me playing around." Duo interrupted. "Doesn't mean a thing." Duo started to blush as Heero gave one of his rare smiles. Heero came up with an idea.

Duo gasped in surprise as Heero drew him into a kiss.

When Heero let go they noticed the other pilots watching them. Except for Wufei, he was on the floor with a nosebleed.

"Sorry, sugar must've not worn off completely." Heero tried his excuse to see if it worked. Duo, still in Heero's arms, laughed.

"Yeah right," Duo told him. "But don't worry, I've been waiting for that."

AN: There! I have another sugar high up! Thanks to my friend Jasmen who gave me the inspiration. Just so you know, and Jasmen is a living example of this, people who are normally hyper get super scary calm when on a sugar high. This was kind of a little treat for myself, well TTFN!


End file.
